Embodiments of the present invention may generally relate to data indexing. More particularly, embodiments may relate to the use of collaboration characteristics to optimize the indexing of data.
Collaborative software development environments may involve multiple users accessing and modifying shared content, wherein indexing the content may facilitate the search and retrieval of data by the users. Conventional indexing techniques, however, may render suboptimal performance (e.g., traditional on-demand indexing) and/or inaccurate results (e.g., traditional scheduled indexing), particularly when a large set of data is being accessed by users of disparate roles in the development process.